User talk:Broken fire
Re Well i guess the plane case wasn't that easy. It wasn't hard either. Since he actually looked before hand on what the people around the victim were doing and what their actions were, he figured out who was the killer. And yeah i'll ask demi to check it over xP Also, who can i dib for min kyung? Could i dib ember? XP i feel like its gonna be a aiXconan relationship if they even do get into a relationship xP *poke* i just woke up @_@ xD Re: Sooo >.< So could I dib Ember? i know it says on her profile she's unavailable but for some reason I think if Ember and Minny (aka Min Kyung xP) do get together it'll be like a RanXShinichi relationship :P Re: Yay~ XD and you mean mitsuhiko? yeah like i feel like AiXMitsuhiko look really cute together x3 Re: >.< sooo new rp with MinXEmber? X3 and take it to le forum? :P (if we do have a new rp) Re: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Forum/Broken_and_Pandy%27s_RP who's gonna post first? Orian and Kiana Hey, I posted to the Rd on Orian page and thought I'd let you know. :3 ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 01:55, June 3, 2014 (UTC) back back from kampung with a need for a blood transfusion...(mosquitos bite ...worse than vampires >< at least vampires are hot...anyhow replied ) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:24, June 3, 2014 (UTC) wedding the wedding was sooo nicce..cause the food was acctually edible!!! (trust me went to some wedding where the food ...oh god..dont let me get started ><) anyhow why you got contact lens?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:06, June 3, 2014 (UTC) hmm food was soo nice that it finished fast anyhow mom?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:46, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: :O omg i just realized it's almost rosella's birthday xD (it's tomorrow) do you want to rp her birthday? (she's turning 16 :3) or no? XP we can just say cain and her did something that day idk... Re: Hrmmm hrmmmm :/ *thinks for a bit* i actually don't know XD maybe they just go on a date or somethin? btw shouldn't Katniss's vote be considered a 'majority' or does she need one more vote? :/ Re: Erotiad Also im really considering to make a Erotiad (that i will be owning X3) for Cain and Rosella. (Since im guessing they have been dating for a couple months now in character XP) im not really that familar with Erotiad histories so what should i put down/do you have any suggestions in what I should put down? XP like i have her personality all set xP but the history is.. UGH X( BTW the model i will be using is Serena from Pokemon X and Y :3 RE: BOYFRIEND'S OBSESSION <3 I love that song *^* And old MVs <3 I miss them ; u ; Like La Cha Ta and NU ABO from f(x) then some BIGBANG songs ; u ; What's up? c: Re: okay i'll say that :) oh and could you rp her sometimes when i want her to meet Rosie? XP oh and why is their bond tight? >.<" XD im gonna have a hard time figuring that one out XP Re: Hrmmmm... for that question of ours... i dont know. XP oh and thanks for the help~ Re: History of Vida "When Rosie and Cain started liking each other, they never knew that they would end up dating. And it all started because of a drawing Rosie was drawing of Cain (in his dog form). Ever since they started dating, their bond got stronger everyday. It could be that Cain was really loyal to Rosie or that Rosie really loved Cain but both of them don't really know. One day, Rosie and Cain were on a date and that was when their love really sparked. That spark lead to the creation of their Erotiad Vida. When Cain was gone Rosie found Vida and started freaking out but Vida explained who she was and why she was there. Rosie then understood and explained that to Cain when he got back. After their date they both took Vida back to camp with them." Does that sound fine? :/ okay so i added those in. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:PandoraStar411/Sandbox/Coding >.< im too lazy to post the revamped history. XP Re: So does it look good? XP *wants to make the page cause i really wanna scare Cain and Rosie* Re: Oh and next rp (after Rosie/Cain is over) can we use Min Kyung and Cody? :D oh and maybe it could be like a Conan/Kaitou friendship XP Re: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm forum sounds nice but i also want it on the page.... Ack page it is. You post on Min kyung or me post on Cody? New Name Good day to you, Ms. Broken Fire. I am not sure if I'm supposed to be telling you this but you are one of the people under the administration team in this wiki, am I right? I just changed my username. It used to be Little Brave Warrior. (Just felt the need to inform you.) Re Nice :) You're welcome and thank you very much. uhhhh i'm in GS.... but nonetheless i get the best of both worlds and events are still my concern >.< so with that, lemme throw in my two cents on the matter a double battle sounds like a cool idea, will it be something like the Broken Truce? (not sure if you remember that) we just match people up and they fight? to me it sounds more realistic to pull off rather than a tournament and also i feel like we'd be better off just having it like "one user using two of their chars" ik using two of your chars in a fight sounds like a hassle, but it can provide a new and fresh experience for our users. *would prefer to do a 8v8 users* just sounds easier to manage. Heya: Deimos Cabin I'm "challenging" you for Deimos Counsellor, good luck, if you don't want to fight, we can just rp a handover, or If you want to fight, I guess we can fight... ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 14:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sounds great, just copy one of the contest page codings and remake it to suit this contest. Also add the template that says it'll be in the future. We can talk more about it when both of us are on chat. :) Re: Sadly no, my tablet is wonky so Skype isn't really working that well, we could go to my sandbox if you want. Re: http://brockys-sandybox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia ^.^ Re: OOH like an actual case from DC :3 and lmao put makeup on min kyung! XD i wish that could happen but he'd get so mad and frusterated XP but we're def using ember so kyung can say his deductioning safely and not get caught by the press >.< Re: XD omg and make him look like conan lmao! and sure. XP wait to u want me to rp like officers and stuffs? >~< Re: i guess we can do that XP Re: Hey broken~ i was wondering if u'd like to do some sort of collab with me. Like i know u dont like having that many chars but i've always wanted to do a collab with chu cause ur awesome and i like rping with chu :3 If ur up for it, we can make them nymphs some how (i was thinking we can make a spirit and nymph char that were childhood friends. Maybe base it off of hattoriXkazuha relationship maybe xP im really into DC at the moment >~<") So whaddya say? XP (and i'll understand if chu say no) Re: oh if u can that'd be cool. :3 maybe kiana since she looks like she doesn't have a bf yet xP oh btw any male korean singers that havent been used yet (that you know of?) like im thinking of using kim himchan for this other char im making and i am not good at finding models >~<" Favor? :( I know you're busy with school and all, but I was wondering if you could take a glance at the re-write for Natalie's history when you have some time to spare (found here, under the header entitled "Natalie"). I decided to add in and fix a few things (because omg I can't believe how many things were wrong with the history) and I need a third opinion on whether the new and improved history still needs further improving on. So far, only Pandora's looked at it (I don't think I can include myself in the list, what with my being the author of the history xD) and she said it looks fine :) I'll be saying it now, the history got longer than before so I'd totally understand if you didn't read through it xD But yeah, I'd really appreciate it if you read it and gave me your comments :) How's school by the way? Are you already as dead on in the inside as I am? xD Re: Omg yay, history's fine! Now I just gotta worry about how to design the actual page >.< Ummm what Starbuck's idea? ._. Last I checked, I didn't write anythign about Starbuck's in the history... (omg or maybe I did but I've already forgotten...) *checks* omgggg I did use one xDDD yup, Nat has a twin, although it's hard to rp twins now since Barbie's inactive and I really can't think of an rp between the two Helling twins anymore. and yeah, you should start revamping your histories too. Preferably those over 2 years. :) As for school... omg you lucky girl ;-; You get to have a few more days of freedom ;-; Then I'd honestly recommend not going to Singapore anymore. It'd be best to focus on your studies, since it's senior year and all those entrance exams are coming up. Like, it's only been 4 days of school for me, and already I have a ton of work to do ;-; quick question is the event camp and BC? or just camp? cuz camp makes sense IC :/ wind asked and i didn't see anything on it :/ So if you don't go, then the other members won't be able to either. >.< Can't you find a substitute? And yeah, I'm reminding you to work xD We need to put in as much dept edits (and maybe even personal edits) as we can, since school will most definitely hinder us from making dept edits in the future. huh? nah don't sweat it, i just realized i don't wanna use the model and gotta find a new one. it might be a while, so don't sweat it >.< and yeah yeah those kpop stars will live :P oh and should the camp only thing be made official? don't mention it :P Heyo I know i havent know you for more than an hour but you seem pretty cool and i can see use being friends. -- All monsters are humanDeathIsBliss - If I wanted you died you would be. 09:51, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Saika Your post :) Saika Your post :) Re: Model >.< hey broken~ can i share the model "Kim Jong Hyun" with u? (it seems that ur using it on Kayden). NVM seems that i was mistaken XP Chen Bros. It's your post, just in case you forgot. :) ; u ; ty ty ; u ; I'm crying-- Not really but I would cry-- ; u ; Tears of joy-- o u o Takumi says thanks~ I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SIXTEEN OMFG. .-. IT FEELS LIKE. JUST WOW. RE: Lol XD I don't wear much make up ._. Only eyeliner ._. That's all. Sweet sixteens are a big deal here ._. Like whoaaaa. Otl the party was done already. .-. e.o No school bc exams over already.